


Like magic

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring, Cock Rings, Desus - Freeform, Dom Jesus (Walking Dead), Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Safewords, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sub Daryl Dixon, Subspace, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: Eight moths into their relationship --Paul help Daryl to experience subspace for the fist time. Turns out it's not that difficult even though Daryl battles the thought of loosing contact with Paul... and everything else.





	Like magic

”Use the color-system. Tell me the second you don’t feel safe.” Paul had his hand firmly on Daryl’s jaw turning the man’s face his way.

“Sure thing Hot-Stuff, but are you sure this will even hold?”

Paul grinned at his lover. “I’m sure. Just lean back.”

Daryl leaned back in to the black leather swing while Paul made sure it stayed under him in the process. The calm hands on his shoulders made Daryl trust everything Paul said. That the bolts would hold, that he was safe and that this would be a new level of amazing. The last thing was the only thing he’d truly doubted; how could Paul possibly made him feel better than he’d already done so many times?

“Are you okay with this?” Paul lifted Daryl’s one foot and held a lose with the other hand. Daryl nodded with a smile and Paul placed his heal in the strap. He took the other too and within seconds Daryl was hanging from the ceiling, naked and extremely exposed. No contact with the floor and legs spread apart with nothing covering his ass. Daryl’s heart sped up. He was under Paul’s control, just on the edge of feeling restrained but still totally free.

He leaned his head back to steady his breathing but gasped loudly as Paul’s soft and wet lips touched down on his ribs. Feeling secure enough to let go of one of the straps for his hands he grabbed on to Paul’s hair and pulled him to his mouth. Sharing slow and deep breaths the lovers’ lips slid between each other and Paul’s teeth grasped Daryl’s lower lip, earning him a small growl from the naked man. Paul pulled away and let his eyes follow his own hand sliding over Daryl’s torso, ribs and belly before grabbing tight on his boyfriend’s already half hard cock. Daryl yelped and grabbed the strap to steady himself.

“Are you going to let me work now?”

Daryl nodded, still gasping from the sudden violation.

Without words Paul left and came back with something in each hand. Daryl couldn’t see much, but he felt Paul spreading the cold lube over his shaft.

“Shit! A little warning next time, Rovia.”

“Sorry.” The smirk on Paul’s face didn’t show much regret. “You are gonna love this.”

Paul lifted Daryl’s, not as hard as before, cock and slid something over it. Something tight. Daryl fisted his hands around the straps and tensed the muscles in his legs. “Paul! What the hell?” It got tighter on the base of his cock and Paul just left it there.

“Be patient.” Paul slid a light finger under his cock from the base to the head, making Daryl squirm. “It’ll be real good soon.”

Daryl seriously doubted that, but didn’t had much time to think about it, as a calm hand slid from his knee over his inner thigh and to his butt cheek. Paul’s tongue caressed the road too and continued to Daryl’s most private area. His butt cheeks clenched as much as it was possible in that position. The shouting and swears in his head got stuck in a gag and then a cough and he had to settle with kicking the straps, making him swing back and forth.

“Easy Tiger.” Paul stood up and grabbed both his knees to steady the movement. He looked Daryl in the eyes. It was magic how those deep blue eyes always calmed Daryl right down. “You’re good. I’m not going inside. You know I’d never do that, right?”

Daryl stilled his breathing and took a few more seconds looking into the concerned but so incredibly calm eyes, before speaking.

“I know. Sorry, I just…”

“Don’t be sorry. I caught you off guard. Would you like me to skip that?”

With the shock over and the adrenaline slowly leaving through the tips of his fingers and toes, Daryl shook his head. “No. I was… No go on please.”

Paul leaned in and slowly kissed Daryl’s stomach, and when he stood up both hands moved down the outer of Daryl’s thighs. Seeking confirmation with Daryl, Paul kept eye contact with him. When the hunter nodded, Paul disappeared from his sight and kisses on his buttocks moved slowly closer to the center. Daryl held on tight as Paul’s tongue circled the sensitive ring. Goosebumps spread over his body, he shivered and couldn’t fight the moans building from long strained breaths. Paul’s nails bored into his cheeks and he let out a cry of surprise.

The thing around his shaft tightened until he realized it was him getting bigger. Paul hummed satisfied and bit down hard on Daryl’s one cheek, resulting in a series of pained moans and coughing from Daryl. Paul’s wet mouth dragged a long kiss up the shaft of Daryl’s cock as he stood up.

“Don’t… stop.”

Daryl looked at Paul, brushing a hand over his mouth and beard. “Oh I’m nowhere near done. How’re you liking the ring?”

The ring on his cock was tight. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to make the blood fight to get into his already pounding member. Oh shit! With his cock only getting bigger how the hell was the blood going to get out?

Paul must have seen the confusion in his eyes and brushed his fingers lightly up and down the shaft. “It’s safe. Trust me, babe?”

Daryl nodded, and Paul took a second to kiss the head of the sensitive cock, before he left Daryl shaking and alone. Something was moved or picked up by one of the walls Daryl couldn’t see and soon Paul was back between his legs with that sinister smile that Daryl had learned to fear and love.

A thumb grazed over his balls, again making him jump. Damn Paul was good at these surprises. He settled on the space between his balls and hole, pressing hard and made Daryl growl and cling on to the swing as his prostate was effected. Before he could catch his breath and before Paul removed his thumb a buzzing sound filled the room.

Daryl didn’t had time to wonder before vibrations filled his whole body. “Wha…? Paul…?”

“Magic wand. You like?”

Daryl arched his back in the swing. Never before had he heard such ridiculous question. “God, ye… Fuck!”

His brain and body couldn’t agree whether he should relax in total bliss or tense to the point of cramps. Spasming, chocking on the small breaths and coughing from the big he lost sight. Only the vibrations in his prostate was left, no light, no ground, no Paul.

“Pa… P…” there wasn’t enough air for whole words. “Ro… vi… R…”

Paul’s heavy hand landed on his sternum. “Color, Babe.”

Daryl was loosing all control and was close to cumming. Had been for a while, and Paul hadn’t moved the wand. There was no way this was going to end now. “G… Gr…”

“Green? You sure?” Paul’s hand pressed his chest, letting the touch settle on Daryl’s heart and lungs. Daryl did his best to nod, while his body still did it’s own thing.

Paul’s hand stayed on him and with it Daryl felt his lungs filling easier. Heat spread though his being and his feet pushed away, testing the strength of the leather straps. Jaw clenched and tremoring he stopped breathing, riding out the orgasm.

“Cumming dry. Impressive.”

He heard Paul just fine, but the words didn’t register. He was busy trying to get a hold of himself and get control of his breathing.

That didn’t happen. Like a bolt of electricity the vibration was back. He knocked his head back and grabbed on tight to the straps, praying that he would survive another round.

Paul moved his hand firmly up higher and then down to his sternum again. “Color?”

“G-green…” Daryl looked at the blurry being standing between his legs. “Paul…”

“Just go with it. You’re good.”

Closing his eyes and leaning back he concentrating only on the pounding pulse from his own heart. Waves of heat took over his body and he had no idea how his body was reacting except that he was sure he was moving somehow.

Paul’s hand vanished. His only security. But before he could muster up a panic his pounding cock got attention, and the feeling of a hand surrounding his neglected member, overtook every doubt. He was loosing control. He was moving further away from the world, but he trusted his boyfriend. He trusted him to take care of him, to bring him back.

The orgasm hit like a train and his body shook for what seemed like hours before everything went soft. The light, the leather beneath him, the careful touch of Paul’s hands.

Eyes half open and without question for his own safety he, used the little strength he had left, to cling on to Paul and let him carry him across the floor.

Paul was warm. His bare neck was radiating heat and when the solider let him go in the cold pillows, Daryl couldn’t stand the thought of missing that heat.

“Rovia.”

“Shh. I’m here.” Daryl felt fabric moving next to him and then Paul’s heat was covering Daryl’s torso. “Relax, Honey. Take your time to enjoy this.”

Snuggling his face into Paul’s thick hair he felt strong arms embrace him and a soft blanket being pulled over his unresponsive body. The darkens took over and he let himself slip into senselessness. Paul was there. The body warming him was all he needed to relax enough to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is quite a different pace than the previous one. Please let me know if you liked it. I hope you are with me through the different themes and situations in this series.


End file.
